What Is Lost
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Gabby's childhood was ruined by Where's Waldo. She was never able to find him, due to being red/green colorblind, so when she finally admitted her condition to her class, she was constantly ridiculed. When Gabby gets the chance to finally find him once and for all, she decides that she wants to retaliate for all those years. OC/OC. Graphic violence, cursing, triggers.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is XxUnwrittenxX. Many of you probably don't know me, since I hang out mainly on the Web Shows pages of the site, but today, that's not what I'm writing. Today, I'm writing... this. I've had the idea in my mind now for ages, and I wanted to write it, but I was worried that people wouldn't like the idea, so I created a poll.  
Little do the people on the poll realize just how dark I'm going to be getting.  
**

**Title: What Is Lost  
Pairings: OC/OC (Gabby/Bryan)  
Summary: Gabby's childhood was ruined by Where's Waldo. She was never able to find him due to being colorblind, so when she finally admitted her colorblindness to her class, she was constantly ridiculed. When Gabby finally gets the chance to find him once and for all, she decides that she wants to retaliate for all those years.  
Warnings: Graphic violence, cursing, triggers.  
Rating: T or M, not sure yet.**

* * *

_I: Desperation_

Gabby held the handle of the knife in her hand. She wasn't afraid to do it again... she had done it several times before. She just wished that she didn't feel like she had to do it. She knew that it was just a cry for attention. She knew that it wasn't any help to her in any way. She began to feel the tears stream down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen to her? She could have been someone completely normal, that could have found him. She didn't have to be unable to see red and green. She knew that there was nothing she could have done to have changed it, but she wished that she didn't have to deal with the constant, damning ridicule. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the flow of more tears. She didn't want to cry. She hated crying. But she was doing it.

Gabby thought about her situation for a couple moments before putting the knife to the inside of her forearm. She made a small line with the blade. Not too deep, but not too shallow. She felt the trickle of blood down her arm and she set the knife down, reaching then for the paper towels she had also brought into her room with her while sneaking in the knife. She had heard her parents leave a while ago, so she didn't have to worry about them asking questions when she came back from her room with blood-soaked paper towels wrapped around her arm and a bloody knife.

She stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where she planned on washing the knife. Suddenly, just as she had turned on the water, she heard a knock at her door. She sighed, replaced her paper towels, and answered, hoping that it wasn't her parents.

It was her best friend Bryan. She smiled and said, "Hey," as she invited him inside. He knew that she had been cutting herself for a while now. It was something she confided in him. He was always there for her. The best friend she could ever possibly want. He was a really sweet guy, too. He was constantly looking out for her, making sure that she was okay in everything that she did.

"Hi. What's up with the knife? You cut yourself again?" he asked her, worry in his eyes.

She nodded. She couldn't lie to him. He would be able to see right through her. "Yeah, I did, but it wasn't anything serious. It was my upper forearm, and it wasn't deep. I swear," she replied, truthfully describing the event that had taken place only moments prior.

Bryan let out a long sigh before saying, "God, Gabby, I swear, you're sometimes such a bother. I mean, you can't just go around doing that every single time someone makes a snide comment. Do you realize that I get shit for being your best friend? People throw their insults at my head, too. You have to ignore them. We're not children. They don't understand us. We're colorblind. They aren't. We are. Just stop torturing yourself for things that weren't under your control." Gabby could hear the hissing in his voice. He calmed down a little before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry for lashing out on you, but you have to understand that they don't know what it's like. If they did, trust me, they wouldn't say half of the bullshit they do now."

Gabby couldn't hold back the tears. They weren't necessarily tears of sadness. They were tears because she knew that all of these things were true, yet she still couldn't help feeling hopeless. She felt Bryan's arms around her, hugging her to him, in an attempt at comforting her. And she knew that it was working. She had always known that Bryan was the one. She smiled in spite of herself and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back.

It felt like ages before Bryan finally let her go, and she was still smiling like an idiot. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "Thank you, Bry. That's what I needed to hear." She let out a small laugh. It felt a little foreign to her. She hadn't laughed for a little while now. It felt good to laugh.

"You're welcome. Now, can we move on from the sap story and get to the part where we're shirtless?" he asked her.

Gabby nodded. She knew that this was the perfect time for it. Bryan was her best friend with benefits, and she needed this more than ever before. "Yeah," she said, grabbing his hand and walking up to her bedroom. "Yeah, we can."

* * *

Bryan was holding Gabby in his arms as he asked her, "Do you think that maybe if we had met sooner, we wouldn't be as fucked up as we are now?"

Gabby smiled and stifled out a giggle. "I think that if I had met you sooner, we probably wouldn't just be fuck-buddies."

Bryan smirked. "Hey, you're the one that hasn't asked me out yet. I mean, I've asked you like a billion times, and you've said no. If I asked you now, would you finally go out with me?"

Gabby found his other hand and wove her fingers into his. "Yeah," she said, nodding, her head rubbing against his chest. "I would like that."

Bryan suddenly began to move to face her, so Gabby adjusted herself to face him as well. He held her by the small of her back and he pulled her close to him. It was within kissing distance, and she could feel his lips graze hers as he said, "Fucking finally. I thought that I'd see old age and death before I ever saw us out on a date together." She laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss, and she knew that this was the start of something new and beautiful.

Bryan pulled away and then put his lips to Gabby's forehead, which made Gabby blush. She never thought that she was deserving of all these normal little boyfriend things. That's why she had been reluctant to start a relationship. She was worried. She didn't want Bryan to get any more taunts because he was with her as a couple. She didn't want any more taunts, either, but she especially didn't want Bryan to be teased more. Just because the two were both colorblind didn't mean that they deserved this.

Bryan held her tighter and then whispered into her ear, "I have something for you."

Gabby pulled away with her eyes wide in surprise. What was this that Bryan supposedly had in store for her? She was nervous. She almost didn't want to know, but the curiosity overcame her and she gave in. "What is it?"

Bryan got out of the bed and slipped on his clothes, prompting Gabby to do the same thing. She sighed. "Seriously, Bry. What the hell is it?"

He shrugged, which only infuriated Gabby more. She hated not knowing things, especially when they were things that Bryan knew that she didn't. She hated surprises. She hated pretty much anything spontaneous. Except for the whole Bryan asking her out thing. She really liked that.

But she HATED surprises.

* * *

He had led her to a room with a book.

But not just ANY book.

A Where's Waldo book.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BRY?!" she yelled angrily. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUCKING JOKE?"

Bryan realized what it may have looked like to her, so he immediately began to say, "Nononononononononononononono, Gab... It's a magical book."

Gabby could feel her pulse rising. She had been prone to panic attacks (as they already ran in the family, and her being bullied did nothing to help) since a young age, and she could feel one coming on right then. She couldn't help it, but she slowly felt the walls closing in, and she wanted to scream. She knew that she should trust Bryan. He had been her best friend forever. But she felt like she was helplessly struggling for oxygen in a black, abyssal sea. Her lungs were filling with sickeningly sweet tar and she tried desperately to get rid of the panic in her stomach.

"Bry, I-I-I can't take it. If this is some sadistic joke you're pulling on me, I fucking hate it!" she said, crying.

She couldn't take another agonizing second of staring at the pages of that book.

Nothing was okay.

Bryan tried to grab her shoulders and calm her down. "Gabby, relax. You know that I would never do this to you. Honestly. You're my best friend and I'm trying to help you."

Gabby jerked her way out of Bryan's grasp as she screamed, "HELP ME? YOU FUCKING SHOWED ME THE BOOK THAT CAUSED ME TO HAVE TO BE THIS WAY! THIS WON'T FUCKING HELP ME!"

Bryan opened the book and pointed at the page. "You have to trust me when I tell you that you can enter the world and find Waldo. Please. Let me just show you." He grabbed her hand. "Gabby, please. Would I ever lie to you?"

Gabby stopped as she looked at Bryan. "N-No," she replied, honestly. She sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep fighting Bryan forever. She had to trust him on this one. She was his girlfriend now.

She closed her eyes and let Bryan cast her away.

* * *

**THUS CONCLUDES THIS SHIT.  
Sorry. I'm very sorry for this.  
I'm ABSOLUTELY EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THIS.  
Also, HOORAY. This is my fiftieth story on FanFiction! YAYYYYY!**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


End file.
